


Thorin Oakenshield

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bilbo blushes all the time, F/M, Feelings of being unworthy, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, He stares too much at Bilbo, Home, Love, M/M, Ones, Second Chances, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Ten years before thw quest, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is a Softie, Thorin is so much trouble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin wakes up ten years before the quest. He feels he didn't deserve  to get Erebor  back and his hobbit. Will he over come these feelings and do what needs to be done.</p><p>Some what like Second Chance: where Bilbo is the one that is sent back ten years before Erebor. But different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back

Back (One)

‘Mahal! I killed them. Killed my family! My sister's sons are dead. Who knows if anyone in the company survived and for what! I chose gold over family, especially my hobbit. Bilbo, is he alive? Did my madness kill him too. I don't deserve Erebor! I don't deserve to be King! I should died and not be allowed to enter the Hall's of my father's.’ I feel excruciating pain all over my body. ‘The burning is unbearable but I deserve this. I have caused so much death and pain. My pride, greed and madness, it's all my fault. I've lead all to ruin, the men of Lake Town have died because of me. I'm just like my grandfather, I let the madness take over. I deserve death, my body should be burned and thrown out for the crows.’ My insides are being ripped in half, I didn't know death would be this painful. My only regret I can't asked my sister sons and Bilbo for forgiveness, even though I didn't deserve it. 

§§§§§§§

Thorin wakes up with a scream on his lips. He looks around frantically, touching his body. He can't find his wounds, he should be dead. Why is he here? He's in the Blue Mountains, in his room. The door burst open with his sister carrying her ax. She looks around, then looks at Thorin. She must have seen something in his expression because she went to his arms. Hugging him to her, he couldn't take it and cried. He had never cried not when they lost Erebor, his mother, grandfather and brother. He had always tried to stay strong for his people, for his sister. This time he let it all out, grieving for everything he had lost and will lose. He felt that she should hate him for getting her son's killed. He failed her and his nephews.

§§§§§§

As Thorin prepared to leave, Dís didn't say anything of what had happened. He found out the date, it is ten years before the Quest. He didn't deserve this second chance to right his wrongs. He doesn't know why he was given this chance, he was unworthy of such a gift. Is he strong enough not to make the same mistakes. He was going to Bree to see about the rumors, he knew his father was dead. He just wanted to see Bilbo, see if he was alive and happy in the Shire. He promised himself to leave the hobbit alone but it was a greater wound not to see him. He had to see him, even if it was from a distance. He knew he will run into Gandalf, telling him it was time to reclaim Erebor. He didn't think he should, he didn't deserve to get his home back.

He left Dís, Fili and Kili, giving them all a kiss on the forehead. He never showed them this kind of affection since they were dwarflings. Dís smiled at him, knowing how Thorin had wept for a family they lost. She saw how much burden was on his shoulder, a grief greater than one should bare. He didn't want to leave them but had to go, he will be back. He always is, he never stray too far from them. Thorin left before dawn, he had a few weeks travel to head to Bree and the Shire. He was careful, he know what was going to happen on this journey, he hoped it was the same as last time. He was attached a week in but he is always alert, this attack was nothing. It happens the same, the same faces of the men, thinking they can rob and kill a lone dwarf. He gets rid of them fast and easy. The same as before, this reassures him. He wasn't mad, what he lived was real. He can change, he is better. He will not become gold mad. 

He needed a plan, he couldn't just walk up to the hobbits. He will speak with the King of the hobbits. Get permission to work in the Shire, near Bilbo. Bilbo was always kind, innocent and naive but strong with a spirit and fire. He never deserved Bilbo then and now. He just couldn't stay away from him, the call of his One was too strong to ignore. He couldn't wait to see Bilbo's smile, his plump cheeks, red from laughter. Thorin was going to stay away from his hobbit only watch him from the distance. He had only held him once when he thanked him. He had misjudged and mistreated him so much. Bilbo will always deserve better then him, more than what he can offer. But Bilbo is different, he's learned that the hard way. He wouldn't want gold or jewels, just his kindness and friendship. He would give him everything, but Bilbo deserved more than a broken Dwarf King.


	2. Bree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo after so long, more beautiful than life itself. I'm so in trouble.

Bree (Two)

Thorin had finally reached Bree, he was tired and exhausted from the lack of sleep. He still needed to keep his guard until Gandalf showed up. He saw a hobbit and asked him who was his King and where would he went the letter too. He was told they had a Thain and he lived in Tookland, the Great Smials. Isemgrim Took, was the current Thain, the Old Took had just died last year. Wasn't Bilbo saying he was part Took, is he related to the King. He needs to find out soon. 

He writes to the Thain of the Shire requesting for work, if he was permitted to work in a forge in the Shire. He told him some of his history and that he was King of his people but would understand if they had no work for him. He waited for Gandalf as he sent the letter to the Thain. Gandalf appeared the same as before, dramatic, wizard and his theatrics. Thorin didn't give anything away, he acted as before except he told him he's thought of it but he shouldn't. Maybe it was best to leave Erebor alone. Gandalf was as convincing as before, what does he gain from this. He agreed just to get him to shut up. He told Gandalf he wrote to the Thain of the Shire asking for work in the forge. Gandalf looked surprised at him. What did I make the old goat speechless, that's a first. 

Gandalf told him he will accompany him to speak with the new Thain in person and give him a recommendation. Hobbits are suspicious and don't trust so easily the tall folks. 

‘Right because I'm just a tad taller than them.’ 

Thorin refrained from rolling his eyes at the wizard. He had just sent the letter before Gandalf had showed up. They may arrive before his letter did. He went with Gandalf, letting him lead before he loses his way again. He looked at every hobbit he saw, trying to see Bilbo in them. He missed him fiercely, it was a constant ache in his chest. As a missing limb, as his brother when he lost him. Gandalf keep giving him looks, he just ignored the grey wizard. He will ask me or he will not. I won't tell him a thing, the mad meddling wizard. He didn't know if he should tell Gandalf of what he knew.

It was getting late, he was so distracted looking at every hobbits features, he didn't noticed they stopped by a very familiar round green door. He was glad more than ever, he could hide his expression. He felt panic, excitement and dread all at once. He will finally see his burglar, his heart. He just look at Gandalf waiting for an explanation.

“It's still too far. Why don't we rest with a friend of mine.”

Thorin just nodded his head, he didn't trust his voice. He stood still as Gandalf knocked on the door. They waited and heard someone coming to open the door. He held his breath, Bilbo was even more beautiful than he ever remembered. He looked so much younger and full of life. He was plump from his life of luxury, not thin from the journey. He wanted to hold him in his arms and feel his breath as he held him. He wanted to protect him from the world.

He blinked, had he been staring, he noticed Bilbo blush as he continued to stare. He coughed, hesitantly looked away.

“Thorin Oakenshield, at your service.” he said as he bowed low to him. 

Again Gandalf was speechless, Thorin bowed to no one. Thorin ignored him as they were led in. 

“Bilbo my boy, it's good to see you. I hope it isn't inconvenient of us dropping by unannounced. You see Thorin is seeking an audience with the Thain and we have a few days travel. Would you let us rest here for the night? Also did you have something to eat?”

Bilbo hadn't taken his eyes off Thorin with a faint blush on his cheeks. He turned even redder as Thorin turned to look at him. 

“Of course, you can stay as long as you want. Food. Yes. What terrible manner. I'll get something for you straight away.” Bilbo running off to the kitchen. 

Thorin just glared at Gandalf, he sent his hobbit away. He was going to get up and help but was stopped when Bilbo entered with a gray of tea and snacks. 

“ I'll be back.” he said and left in a hurry. 

He looked flustered, Thorin didn't know what to think. He knew Bilbo didn't know him and what's he done to him but he still felt guilty. Bilbo came back with sandwiches filled with ham, salami and melted cheese. The first bite was unbelievable, he couldn't help but moan. This was so good, had his hobbit always cook this good. He hadn't noticed, Erebor and the Dragon constantly on his mind. He looked up to see Bilbo's face turn a deep red, his eyes wide. He coughed again and told him this is the best sandwich he's ever had. Bilbo still red in the face was smiled with a pleased smile. Gandalf just looked at them both. With an amusing twinkle in his eyes. Thorin looks down, well this isn't good, or maybe it is. He's in soon mugh trouble. He meant to stay away. Stupid wizard always meddling. 


	3. Bilbo Baggins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally had Bilbo here but he didn't know what to say. He never deserved his hobbit.

Bilbo Baggins (Three)

Thorin was so warm, the pillow smelled like lavender. The smell reminded him of Bilbo who always smelled of honey, lavender and dirt. He snuggled in the bed, he opened his eyes looking around. He had forgotten he was in Bilbo's home, he smiled thinking of his Hobbit. Bilbo had blush when their hands lightly touched. Thorin smiled turned into a scowl. 

Gandalf left last night, saying he had business to take care of and had asked Bilbo to take Thorin to the Great Smials. Had the blasted wizard plan this, leaving him here alone with Bilbo. He was glad he had self control. He made a promise to himself to leave Bilbo alone, not to interfere in his life. He was only ever going to see him from far away make sure he was alive and well. He doesn't deserve his hobbit, never did.

Last night he had followed his hobbit, Bilbo had showed him to his room, telling him were the washroom was and if he needed anything, his bedroom was the first to the left. He had wanted to go to Bilbo's room, knock and make something up an excuse; Keep speaking to him, ask him of his life.

Thorin could hear Bilbo moving past his door, his hobbit was awake so early. He stayed in bed a little longer, he didn't wish to leave his hobbit. Soon they will separate, he will work at the forge if the Thain permits it or he will go back to the Blue Mountains. Thorin has his eyes closed, thinking of Bilbo. 

“Master Thorin, breakfast is ready.” 

Thorin was startled awake. Had he fallen asleep. 

“Coming.”

He got up from the bed, stretching his arms. He dressed, going to the washroom he washed his face. He could smell something delicious. He turned the corner, this place was maze, he was lost. He walked for a few minutes trying to find his way out. He turned around, trying to follow the smell of food. The smell became stronger, he found Bilbo humming to himself. Thorin leaned against the wall, crossing his arms against his chest. 

Bilbo was swinging his hips as he mixed something in a bowl. Thorin's eyes looked at every inch of Bilbo, he stopped at his bottom. Thorin wanted to get close, wrap his hands around Bilbo's waist. Hold him against him, running his hand thru his curls. 

Thorin didn't know he had moved, he was just behind Bilbo. He raised his hand to touch the curls, but stopped when Bilbo turned around. 

Bilbo was a little startled to find Thorin so close, he felt the heat radiating off of the dwarf. With Thorin so close, he could see this piercing gaze. Thorin was beyond beautiful, handsome and rugged. He wants to run his hand thru those dark locks of hair. Bilbo could feel his face heat up.

They still continued to stare at each other. Bilbo couldn't take it any longer, he lifted his hand to touch Thorin's raven hair. It felt so much softer than be ever thought it would be. This has Thorin's reaction, he himself began to run his hand thru the curls. He felt Bilbo tug at his beard, making him growl. Bilbo blushed even harder when he heard Thorin, encouraged, he continued. Thorin moved his free hand around Bilbo's waist, bringing him so much closer. They both moved towards each other, their lips meeting briefly.

They both blink, looking way. They were both red, both had day dreamed of the other near. Bilbo cleared his throat. 

“Breakfast is ready. Why don't we sit.”

Bilbo looked everywhere else, completely embarrassed. He shouldn't have such inappropriate thoughts. 

Thorin just tried to calm his heart, he followed Bilbo, they sat at the table. They ate in silence, each didn't know what to say. Thorin wanted to be with Bilbo but he didn't deserve this happiness. He just didn't know what to say, he always said the wrong thing. Bilbo was much more than he had ever hoped for, he has lost so much, he didn't want to lose him as well. Bilbo was never his and will never be. He lost that privilege when he tried killing him.

What could he say, he had become somewhat better at being social but it seem his, no wait his, he just met him, he wasn't his. Ahh the dwarf, his guest was here, he should try to make conversation. 

They just shyly looked at each other, both too tongue time to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning next month new post.

**Author's Note:**

> Post Next Chapter In A month. You are warned. Some what similar to second chance were Bilbo is sent back ten years into the past. Some what the same but definitely different.


End file.
